Moonstruck
by Jezzikins
Summary: Goku and Chichi's honeymoon coincides with the week of the full moon! *Smut and Fluff GoChi fic - will be a collection of stories detailing their first few days...and nights... together* First try at LEMON so please review and let me know what you think loves !


**The following is very much GoChi fluff, but's also very much ADULT - so if you don't like SEX, don't read! (That means you, kids!)**

 **I decided to try my hand at writing LEMON, so what better pairing to use than Goku and Chichi, right?! xD**

 **I mean… we hardly get any fan service for them, so it seemed like a challenge. Also I'm ignoring the DBSuper joke about kissing cuz yeah it would be super hard to write a convincing sex scene without SOME kissing - though it IS initiated by Chichi xD**

 **Please review - let me know how you like and if I should continue because I have a few scenarios in mind c:**

 **\- Jez**

 **X**

 **Moonstruck**

Sitting up in bed, she stared absently into the room before her, shadow-laden but still softly basked in the glow of moonlight through a single window. Fingers slowly fiddled with the linen sheets over her naked legs as she gazed into the recess. The dim streams of light poured in over the quaint quarters like an ethereal veil hitting the not-too-recent heap of clothing on the floor, a haphazard bundle hastily thrown aside - bright white reflecting off them like some heavenly shroud shed. Chichi smiled a bit, after all in her mind that wasn't necessarily wrong - she was no longer so innocent. Glancing to her right where a steady rhythm of snores resounded from the sprawled out man next to her, she giggled and shook her raven head, locks shifting about. Neither was he… though his countenance said differently. She admired that oh-so-relaxed form of her new husband.

The goofball was practically only half-way on the bed, powerful muscular bare legs spread-eagled jutted out from bunched-up covers barely concealing his lower body. Her eyes lingered a bit on the space before allowing her fingers to trace against the lines of his perfectly toned abdomen - a smooth six-pack seemingly made of stone with few signs of hair. The moonlight shimmered over him, caressing each dip and ripple of flesh as he breathed underneath delicate fingers - his chest heaving with every massive intake as she continued to slowly rub his stomach affectionately. He definitely had some powerful lungs - in the throes of passion he had practically caused her to go deaf and now here he was keeping her awake. She suppressed a laugh in spite of this. It was alright, she was sure she'd get used to it.

One of his arms dangled off the side of the bed and the other was flung behind a crown of chaotic dark spikes, resting against the headboard. Those arms lead to strong shoulders, which she let her hand wander to, outlining a path to his collar bone and tendons in his neck. She gently stroked his skin, taking in just how he felt - a bit clammy with sweat from the night. His breathing came a little softer as she continued, with his neck tensing slightly. The lump in his throat jumped as he grunted a few times and shifted his head toward her, opening his child-like eyes groggily. She flashed a cautious smile in response.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to wake you…"

Goku blinked sleepily for a moment but then returned a goofy grin, wiping drool from the corner of his mouth. "Ah, that's okay…" He breathily chuckled and moved closer to her. Wrapping his arms around her midsection, he buried his cheek into the small of her back. He felt her tingle with a giggle underneath his touch as his nose trailed up her spine. Even with the humid air, her scent hadn't dissipated from his memory and he happily took in her every essence - a mix of sweat, perfume and oils. He never thought someone could affect him like this, that he'd become so weak at something so simple, but he found that he really couldn't get enough of her. He purred into her, reaching the fine ends of cascading hair. "Why ya awake this late anyway, huh?"

Chichi gripped his arms for some stability as he continued to tickle her. "Well maybe I wouldn't be if someone wasn't so loud…" she teased.

He stopped at this and lifted himself up to meet her eyes. "Me?"

"Um, well there's no one else here."

"Oh, heh, sorry…" he laughed bashfully, rubbing the back of his spiky head. "I haven't slept with someone in a while…"

Chichi gave him a funny look. "Um, you do mean like _just_ sleeping right -? I was under the impression you had never… well… did what we did, before…"

Goku blushed a bit as he took in the sight of her naked form again. He couldn't keep a smile from forming. "Aw nah I hadn't done that before…" A hush fell between the two as they continued to gawk over each other - the only sounds being crickets and other night critters outside the moonlit hazed window. Chichi felt the familiar heat returning to her as she absently brushed stray black strands from her face. Without warning, he had thrown the sheets aside, leaning into her and began to nuzzle her neck. "But… I liked it a lot." He added breathily.

She felt her body flush completely as he beckoned for closeness, feathering that square jaw across her neck and gripping those rough hands at her back. She couldn't contain the lustful murmurs that escaped her lips as he struggled for a better hold, his own muted moans exhaling into her fueling her attraction further. Between her sweet aroma and soft bosom pressed against him, he thought he'd fall apart. Goku clutched her svelte body to his own, cuddling and caressing. Her smooth skin was so soothing for some reason - like some remedy to the ache he was starting to feel again. It was kind of embarrassing that he could lose himself like this, but he supposed it was okay in the confines of this room.

Chichi playfully squealed as he put his weight onto her, forcing them back into the bed. Her breathing came rapidly as every touch of his sent her reeling. Her dainty digits stroked his nape and creeped into his messy mane as she lightly nibbled his ear. Goku swallowed a groan, mouthing the area along her neck and shoulder. He held the crook of her back gingerly in his right arm as the other drifted down to her bum, gently grabbing a handful of flesh. Chichi stifled an excited cry into him as his hands went to her now writhing hips, maneuvering his body between her legs and angling himself into her. She jumped in giddy surprise at the touch of his hardened manhood against her damp opening. Goku lifted his flushed face to meet her equally hot one. She could tell where this was going, her whole body craved him - her head spun with want. She could barely restrain the shivers of anticipation, but saw the same on his mug.

"Oh, Goku…" she taunted, "Do you want more already…?"

He flashed a wide grin, though different from his usual charm. This one was full of desire, half-lidded and an expression a far cry from the boy she had met so many years ago. His hands worked their way up to her waist and he rubbed circular motions with his thumbs sending even more chills through her body. She gasped and quivered under him, grasping at the sheets trying desperately to hold her composure. "Ahh…"

Goku stared at her wincing composure and chuckled. "Looks like you feel the same - huh, Chi?"

His hands slowly made their way up her panting form to rest beneath her supple shapely breasts, cupping them and carefully - somewhat curiously - fingered the perky nipples. She let out another yelp of ecstasy and bucked her hips, pressing herself even more so against his erection. He hissed at the resulting tremor that ran up his spine, pausing just momentarily enough for Chichi to grab him by his shoulders and launch a counterattack, planting a passionate peck on his lips. He was startled for a second, but settled into the kiss. She worked her lips and tongue all around his quivering maw, something he was still not quite used to but he had to admit he didn't mind it too much. It felt nice and he kind of wanted to pay it back, proceeding to follow her lead. He found his own lips brushing hers and that pretty face, the sweet taste spurring him further.

Goku never thought he'd be doing this or earlier exercises with her - or anyone for that matter - those ideas had never even came to his mind. He realized real quick he had been missing something crucial, but his instincts incited ensuing actions. She did taste good for some reason… not like food, but he still hungered for her - that primal thing urging him to continue licking, suckling across pale skin and rosy lips. It was obvious she approved, returning with the equal barrage of rapid kisses all along his phizog.

Chichi hooked his neck in her arms and heaved herself headlong into his mouth, forcing her tongue in - literally taking his breath away. Goku groaning into her mouth as she continued the relentless assault of his senses, wrestling for dominance with his own tongue. His hands persisted their exploration of her cleavage, then around her body and down to her posterior again - lifting her off the bed into his lap. With a parting gasp, the two of them gazed at each other with mutual intent.

"Hm," Chichi mocked, "well since we're both awake anyway I suppose it's okay…" She squinted at him impishly, scooting forward and straddling his arousal - dangerously close to taking him in. He indulged this, groaning graciously. The rugged terrain of his back stiffened and Chichi tied her own shaking legs round his waist - just above the sensitive area where his tail used to be. Goku jolted and lolled his head, issuing strained breaths of lust. Her inviting flesh cradled his twitching member, sending a feral fire burning through his whole being. His head spun, he could barely think straight. He couldn't restrain himself much more, but he was determined to outlast her this time. He felt her needy pants against his cheek as she whispered into his ear seductively. "Besides… you're right, I really can't get enough of you…"

"Chichi…" He gulped.

That did it. He needed her right now. Wrapping her gams in his solid paws, he swiftly picked her up and jammed her back down onto his rigid shaft - accentuating with a sharp thrust. Chichi cried out and flinched as it abruptly reopened her wound, stretching the walls of her womanhood with the thick trembling appendage.

"Urk…ah…" Her thin brows narrowed as she bit her lip and clawed into his skin.

Goku winced, feeling the marks against his flesh, and looked at her with concern. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" she wheezed, "I'm just still a little sore… but it's alright…" She drew back to gaze into his dark eyes. "Please keep going…"

"Okay, but I gotta warn ya…" He smirked. "I'm gonna win this time."

Chichi angled a brow. "Oh? You think so?" She teased.

"Yeah, you won the last three times - it's my turn."

She snorted. "Ha! Like I'll let you."

"We'll see…"

He interlaced his fingers behind her and jabbed the ball of his palms into her tailbone, forcing her further onto him. Chichi gasped in uninhibited bliss as he followed with intense insertions.

Up and down, back and forth he lunged - stirring her in a daze. With every bounce of her bottom, his own reserves diminished bit by bit. He found his own erratic respirations joining the harmony of her hurried huffs. Her breasts pressed precariously against the chiseled landscape of his torso, rolling with every movement - like landmasses sliding past each other, their lovemaking was an earthquake waiting to happen. Her eyes shut, she writhed over him, trying to control herself - but this pace was causing her heart to skip a beat. "Oh G-Goku… you're g-going too fast…" But whether he was too entranced in the motions or just ignoring her, he kept at it. He wasn't kidding about wanting to best her and it seemed he was determined that she knew it.

Goku grinded into her body with strength he had yet displayed, grunting in pure animalistic satisfaction. Chichi threw her head back, exuberant exultations escaping her as she suffered against him. It was a painful ecstasy, so good but her back was starting to ache and her insides felt like she was going to be ripped apart. Her legs were giving out, she was curling under pleasure - she had to gain the upper hand before she lost it completely. She grabbed and yanked at his hair, but to no avail, he only pulled her closer.

In desperation she lightly rapped his ears. He startled for a second, just enough for her to shove him down toward the end of the bed and take his mouth hostage again. His hands flew up to support her face as she nearly headbutted him. Chichi wedged her tongue down his throat, about choking him. When he let a feeble cough she relented, drawing break and breaking the kiss - a string of saliva snapping between them. She took in this red gasping form gazing back at her. He wanted to act tough but she could see through that façade. He was still the innocent boy underneath. A grin glinted across her and she bluntly lurched forward again, concentrating on his jawline then that broad gullet, devouring the dramatic dips of his adam's apple.

The way she worked him over sent goosebumps down him. "Unh.. Chichi…!" Goku groaned out as quakes of want rocked his body. Why did she do this to him?

Harassing him with her lips, Chichi was able to calm herself a bit but those shaking, eager hands of his tried frantically to snatch her hips. She batted them away a few times before finally imprisoning his wrists and flinging them to either side of his head. She looked at him firmly. "Listen, you're going to have to slow down, mister…"

Goku flashed a devilish smile through haggard huffs. "Heh, no way… unh, I'm gonna win this time… " To emphasize his point he heaved a few harsh thrusts into her. Her breath hiked but she lifted off him, leaving him thwarted and an upset look upon his mug.

"Yeah… sure… whatever!" She gasped, rolling her eyes. "I heard you the first time - but I said I'm still sore, can you at least be a little gentler?"

"Oh… uh, sorry…" He had forgotten how much stronger he was then her. He really could hurt her is he wasn't careful.

She breathed wearily. "It's alright… let's just take this a little slower…" She gradually directed his hands to her hips and eased back onto him, her folds enveloping his restless rod once again. He fought to control himself as she began to rock on top of him. Squirming below her, he eventually met her rhythmic motions in empowered waves, worming his hands up to her bobbing breasts. Chichi ran her own arms up and under his, below his pulsing pecs, feeling his heart pounding with her fingertips and dug those digits into the rippling abs. Her mind reeled once she reached remnants of bristly hair. How was she so lucky to have him like this…?

She arched her back as Goku continued to fondle her - he took in every inch of those pillowy mounds as he massaged them. He watched her wriggle and moan, beside herself with passion as he prodded her fortification, a sentiment he felt the same - but also a sense of satisfaction that he could affect her like this. Pride swelled within him - she really enjoyed it, he wasn't as clumsy this time. Goku figured he probably had the hang of it now.

He tossed and turned vigorously under Chichi's stimuli, tilting his head toward their bedroom window where he glanced the shining visage of the full moon spying in on them. He gaped and stared at it in a daze, hypnotized both by its light and the distant wonders of his wife. There was… something about it… something Chichi had insisted was in his imagination. But he couldn't shake that it had some weird hold over him…

He ogled that glowing orb with widened eyes - his whole being suddenly shuddering. His breath hitched, his body stiffened and carnal yearning spurred through him with stinging force. He let out a strained growl as his back repeatedly flexed, lifting them both nearly off the bed. Chichi squealed as he took the wind right out her, groped her unapologetically - squashing her bosom entirely too tight as his beastly movements started up again. "Ah Goku! W-What did I just s-say…!?"

She clutched at his hands trying to bring him back down from his high but he flipped them both over, trapping her underneath his aggressive advances. Her arms pinned between their bodies, she could only flail her legs loosely at his back as he callously laid into her - his body a sea of muscles moving in waves over her, surging into her canal in irregular tides. Chichi wailed in madness, drowning in his intent. The look he bore into her now was not unlike some predator feasting on his prey, ravenous with the moon gleaming off his bared teeth as he seethed out tormented heaves of air. She jostled against him as he slammed into her, willing her to the edge. The bed creaked below, threatening to break with their weight, if Goku didn't snap her back first. Chichi squinted her eyes, grit her teeth, fought against the tumultuous tango - her tousled tendrils of hair melding with the ruffled sheets at her back. She was so close to losing it!

Thinking quickly, she raised her head and bit into his shoulder. Goku yelped and bolted up, grabbing it and inspected the abrasion. "Ow! Geez, Chichi!"

"You had it coming! I told you to calm down!" She flicked his cheek playfully, but he only returned with a sulk, puckering that lower lip out as if he was really hurt about it or something. "Oh, Goku, don't give me that…" Surely he didn't expect sympathy from her for that! After how rough he was being!?

Wanting to continue their game and maybe a twinge of regret, she kissed at the redness and looped her arms under his, caressing his shoulder blades with her hands and lining down his spine. He loosened up, falling into her grasp, cradling her head and shoulders in his own arms as the couple settled fully back into the bed. He breathed in her aroma as he rested his maw in her collar. Ribbons of her fragrant hair tickled his nose as they writhed together, she snuggled her cheek into his own neck and those dainty digits continuing down his spine. He blinked wearily as he focused on resuming his motions and the nimble taps of her's against his skin. But pins flew up his spine when he realized what she was doing.

Tingling chills racked his back as Chichi proceeded to rub the nub of his tailbone. "Aah!" He fell weak at her titillations, shivering with each shot up his nerves. He shook his head pleadingly against her. "Ahh… Chichi… no… don't…" He seized while one of her hands kept up the onslaught - her adjacent hand's fingers fluctuating down his vertebrae, playing him like a harp. "Aah… t-that's ch-cheating!" He flinched frantically. Teeth chattered and lips quivered. "I… I… uh…" He couldn't think straight again. That tickling thrill trickled upon him. His mind was going blank with this suffering. He couldn't handle much more of it! Goku buried his face into her, stifling shouts of tormented satisfaction, willing himself to control the situation… but as he bumped and grinded spastically over her, Chichi could see he was about to give way.

"That's right Goku…" she hoarsely whispered through her own undulations, "j-just …let it out…"

"N-no… way…!" He struggled. With a pained lurch, he broke her hold in a quick shift of his arms, hooking her elbows with his own - pinning them to her sides.

She yelped and gave him a perturbed look but then smirked. "Well that won't stop me!" Goku gasped as she kicked up her legs with expert gymnastics, wrapping around him again and nudging that sensitive spot with her heels. He wailed out in agonizing restraint, battling against her pushes. His head whirled as he tried to find some sobriety amidst this somatic skirmish - her movements were intoxicating! Clutching the sheets, he wrestled with his yearning. She twisted below, tugging him ever closer to her own sodden extreme. This carnal cavorting was getting the best of them both but Chichi could feel fatigue starting to crawl into her bones. Her whole body was burning up and he was utterly suffocating her. His girth strained her way past what she thought she should take as he hit her so deep inside. She thrashed about helplessly. If she didn't get him to release soon…!

But Goku wasn't having it. He snatched her gams and smashed them down to the bed, spreading her out and holding her firm as he continued into her. She wailed out uncontrollably as her back arched over and over. She was practically leaping off the bed. "Goku…! Aah!" She couldn't take anymore! She didn't even care! She rolled in pure rapture, her fingers flying up to fondle the firm nodes of her breast. Her captured thighs clenched in his palms as she hungrily thrust back at him. She screamed for more - she could feel the rush coming! "Aah… Goku…. Yes… p-please!" Her dam was about to break!

Suddenly he stopped. Her head snapped toward him. "Hey, why - !?"

Her breath caught when she gawked at the panting pathetic form leaning into her. His flushed and sweat-riddled body throbbed as he gulped for air. For a second Chichi was amazed that such a strong creature could wither into this haggard, frayed out mess just because of her. She didn't know whether to feel sorry or satisfied. He sluggishly skimmed her body until he met her own obsidian orbs ogling him. She startled when a very unbecoming wicked grin laced his face, narrowed darkened eyes with mischievous intent. He cleared his throat. "Chi…you weren't playing fair…"

She blinked and twitched, perturbed. Scowling, she sniggering at him. "All's fair in love and war, dear…"

Goku cocked a thick brow giving her a confused look. "No it's not." At which she just rolled her eyes. Well that went over his head.

Not leaving her for a second, Goku pulled up, taking her weak legs with him - placing her feet now at his collar. Her bottom left the comfort of sheets - her upper back supporting her weight as he suspended her in his grasp. She startled and quailed under this new position, glaring at his domineering moonlit silhouette as he kneeled into her.

"Oh, you…!" She frantically attempted to reach for him but he promptly imprisoned her cuffs in his paws. "Unh! And what is this?! Payback?!" If he was going to mess with her, she wished he would just get it over with! This taunting was getting ridiculous!

Goku chortled "Yeah it is…"

He shifted forward and held her wrists tight, pulling back on her as far as she'd go. She was completely captured in his grip with no escape. Chichi wriggled anxiously as he wound up, her body anticipating the impending bout. He took a few deep breaths, his diaphragm pressing past her private, pressuring her to give in.

"Ooh, Goku…" She whined in want and exhaustion, her whole body turning to jelly, "please… j-just do it already…."

Without further ado, he smashed into her with such a shock that sent her spiraling over the edge, finally shattering her as she spewed over him in a surge of viscous fervor. She screamed out in erotic passion, her body burning, flaring and about to faint, but he wasn't stopping. Her voluptuous visage popped and rocked as he relentlessly rammed into her, rolling her into a brutal stupor. Her body hung in his grasp, ebbing with his own waves of wanton delight, hooked by his inhuman erection eradicating any vestige of energy she had. How on earth was he this good? Just a few hours ago he hadn't even known what to do and now she was a rag doll in his mitts!

Elated emissions continued to emit from her core as his piston gyrated viciously inside, propelling her into a maniacal machine of material wants. Her mind left this, her corporeal form moved of its own accord consuming every inch of that prodigious plunging manhood. Her back strained with the tides. Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes. It was really starting to hurt… but now she didn't want him to stop - his voluminous virility violated all her senses. Her huffing and grunting mixed with his guttural howls.

Gradually, his will started to falter again and he released her wrists. His mitts met the tangles of her hair on either side of her face, supporting his meek self in the crutch of her craving clutch - forming a clammy cage of knotted limbs as he brusquely bucked into her. Her knees now at her breasts, she felt like the life would be squished out of her. Her arms flung to the end of the bed, latching into a white-knuckled death-grip as he went faster and faster, kneading her like dough.

He stared down at her pinned pretty form moaning his name breathlessly and, staggeringly so he allowed her legs to lax a little - dropping them to his hips as he clamored for his own climax. Her silky cleavage ricocheted against her inclined abdomen, her limp legs dangled in his arms, her breathing elevated to the point of suffocation with every excessive exertion he gave her. Rocking her repeatedly, bouncing her bum into his sac, he threw his head around - roaring out in ravenous hunger. His taut tush tensed as he thirst for more of her. Chichi convulsed madly, squalling out and yet again, clamped around him - enveloping him in another flood of her intoxicating reserves. Goku called out to her pleadingly as liquid fire streamed over and finally broke him.

Releasing everything he'd been holding back, the resulting deluge flooded into her ruthlessly filling to the brim. A bloodcurdling bellow issued from the depths of his gullet as his body seized for what felt like an eternity before at last giving way - collapsing completely into her pillowy pink physique.

The two laid there in the afterglow, taking in the intimacy of skin against skin - sweat-drenched, absolutely spent, gasping desperately for air. Their hearts pounded away into each others' chests. Their hazy minds bobbled as they struggled to regain themselves.

Chichi wheezed out but wafted her arms to Goku's sopping head resting in her heaving chest. Drearily he lifted himself to meet her eyes. The boyish charm seeped back into him as her fingers glided along his cheeks and throbbing neck muscles.

"Heh… told ya I would win…" His voice came raspy through the strained chuckle.

"Ah! Oh be quiet…" she woozily whispered through breaths, playfully brushing his face away, "you …could've killed me…"

He coughed a laugh softly and nuzzled into her. "Nah…ha… you're a tough girl… I can tell…!"

"Hm, you think so?" She murmured tiredly.

"Yeah, definitely."

She blinked blearily and brushed the bangs out of his face, marveling the satisfied gaze she received. She smiled and lightly tickled his temple with sighs. "…Goku… I have to admit it… hehe, you're a fast learner…" Truthfully that was quite a display - her lower body felt worn, nearly numb.

"Heh, well, I always was…" He retorted jokingly.

She smirked and relaxed under him. "Hm… I'll probably go ahead and wash these sheets tomorrow… if I can even move…"

Goku looked over her purely exhausted form and instantly felt bad. He really had to watch himself around her. Gently he took her fragile form in his arms. She meekly squeaked in surprise as he lifted her carefully into his chest but she was too weak to resist. Goku rolled back toward the bed's headboard settling into the deflated cushions, her limp frame on top of him. Snatching a sheet up he covered them both, cradling her in the bundle.

She cooed and snuggled into him, her soft voice trailing away. "…Tomorrow… There's… so much we should… do tomorrow…" She smiled. "I think it will be a good day…"

He found himself absently stroking her back as she breathed into him. He sunk his cranium further into the cushions, staring at the dark ceiling. A radial of light from the window side still shimmered in over them. "I think so too, Chi-" When he looked back down at her, he found that she had passed out.

"Oh… looks like you finally got to sleep…" He smiled as she snoozed quietly, her sounds melding with the night symphony. He found that he really thought she looked beautiful like this, clinging onto him - so peaceful-like. Her lashes fluttered in her sleep. A twitch etched the edge of her lip. These little things interested him and he was curious to see what other little tics she had.

He found her to be very… comforting… like he maybe could really grow to like living with her. She was the only one that had ever seen this side of him - hell, he had never seen it himself! And he was positive he didn't want to show it to anyone else… this was a special feeling.

A feeling… he wondered how he could've lived without…

He thought that, maybe, he could get used to it.

X

 **Okay, thanks for reading! This story will probably just be a few chapters detailing Goku and Chichi's first days of marriage c:**

 **Btw I totally laughed a lot writing this. I totally imagine their sex-life is like a competition xD and... I swear I didnt intend it to be too smutty buuut sometimes things just happen :0**

 **EDIT: WOW I got a better response than I thought I would o.o**

 **If you'd like to follow some other arts and fanfics you can check out these areas;**

Jezzikins on Tumblr and AO3

Facebook: OddBrainArts (group)

Message for Discord~!

 **Thanks and REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
